bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dogma
Dogma (教義, Kyōgi) is the name of a Kitsune Soul that wanders the Reikai working as a Trickster, or rather a cunning merchant, to unsuspecting folks. Despite appearances, Dogma is a very cunning and vile individual, often seeking to cause as much mayhem and chaos as he possibly can. He takes every opportunity to create strife between allies and further the hatred between enemies, making him quite a dangerous element to have targeting you. Appearance As a Kitsune Soul, Dogma's appearance should come as no surprise. He takes the form of a tall bi-pedal nine-tailed fox with snow white fur. Dogma has golden colored eyes with red irises and long white hair that flows down in layers to just above his feet. Befitting his Kitsune origin, Dogma has long ears not unlike those of a fox found in everyday nature. His skin is darker than most of the others found in the spiritual realms, giving him an apperance that causes him to stand out, much to his amusement. Dogma also wears clothes from what seems ro be an ancient civilization, hinting at his age. These clothes consist of a plain white colored tunic that leaves the top of his chest and his midriff exposed. The sleeves are shorter than the average male's tunic, ending almost immediately after the shoulder. Around his waist rests a large white sash with blue trim held together by a large golden trinket in the shape of a dragon's maw. Underneath this sash is a robe that allows Dogma ease in movement and allows him to sit comfortably anywhere, something that he admittedly finds useful. He also sports several pieces of jewelry, around his neck, on his wrists, and on his ears. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Kitsune Form Zanpakuto Teitai (停滞, Japanese for "Stagnation") is the name of Dogma's Zanpakuto. Its previous sealed form is unknown as it is now in a state of constant release and is affixed to Dogma's body in the form of a pair of closed eyes in both of his palms. Shikai: Despite being in a state of constant release, Dogma still needs a release command to gain access to a majority of his abilities. This command is "Rebel" and with it, the eyes of Teitai located in Dogma's palms glow with a bright blue light as the open, revealing two amethyst colored eyes rapidly looking over an area. : Shikai Special Ability: Teitai ability is a powerful one. It has the ability to manipulate all the molecules in the area around Dogma. This ability is often used to stop molecules and restrict the movement of a living target or an inanimate substance. This includes the ability to generate ice, which is done by stopping the movement of water molecules in the air and then manipulating them from a liquid or gas state state to solid form. By using it on opponent Dogma can separate a person's sensation from their surroundings and slow down their movement as much as possible. This change happens so quickly that even the opponent's thoughts are only slowed down they may not even realize the change that has taken place.